


Winning

by avalanchingaussa (allrealelements)



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Prideshipping, Smut and Fluff, kaiba gets stepped on and likes it in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-06
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-01-30 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12645306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allrealelements/pseuds/avalanchingaussa
Summary: Why does he keep wanting to lose to this guy, anyway?





	1. Realizations

Kaiba wasn’t sure how they had ended up here. He and Atem dueled every Friday night at 3AM, after he had returned from Kaiba Corp and wanted to blow off steam. Sometimes, they dueled in his private duel arena, sometimes they went to Kaiba Land, and other times they dueled in his office.

But this time, they were at his dining room table, a half-empty bottle of sake between them, and no holograms in sight. He was still enjoying himself though, and Kaiba would have thought this immensely odd had he been sober. But inebriated Kaiba had no such thought; he was involved in the game, even though he was about to lose for the fifth time. Somehow, this didn’t bother him as much as it might have in years past.

Kaiba had slowly come to realize that it wasn’t defeating Atem that drove him and kept him up at night. The first time he won, a cold feeling had trickled into his chest at the thought that perhaps Atem wouldn’t want to duel him any more.The second time, some months later, he felt hopeful that maybe Atem would continue dueling him, since he had continued to do so since the first time. And the third time he won, a scant few weeks later, Seto Kaiba realized that it wasn’t about winning at all.

When Kaiba posed his theory to Atem after a particularly fierce duel, the pharaoh’s eyes had sparkled as he smiled.

“Of course it is not about winning, Kaiba,” Atem had said, his tone serious but warm.

“Dueling is how we communicate, and represents the bond between us. Were it merely about winning or losing, I would have ceased to be friends with you long ago.”

Friends? The word did not reassure Kaiba, who had felt hope curl up in his chest at Atem’s words. He did not want to be the Pharaoh’s friend. But he had simply shrugged and pushed the thought out of his mind.

In the dining room, Kaiba stared down at his cards. His life points had hit zero, but he didn’t care at all. He just wanted Atem to continue to duel him, over and over, for the rest of forever. Drunkenly, he thought he might even consider giving up Kaiba Corp if it meant he could continue to duel Atem every day.

“If you want to duel again, we may,” said Atem, eyebrows raised slightly at Kaiba, who appeared distracted.

“ _Oh, fuck,”_ Kaiba thought, staring at Atem’s fierce violet eyes and regal expression. Without realizing what he had done, Kaiba bowed low.

“Yes, my Pharaoh,” he muttered, before a brilliant red blush suffused his cheeks and his mouth dropped open slightly. Atem raised an eyebrow, a smile spreading across his face. He braced his hands on the table and leaned in close.

“Would you prefer if I...ordered you to duel me again?” asked Atem, grinning wickedly.

Kaiba suppressed a groan and clenched his long fingers on his chair.

“Y-yes, my pharaoh,” he whispered, inclining his head once more.

Perhaps it wasn’t about winning after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been reading a lot of Yugioh fic again lately, probably because of the Twitch marathon and also because I'm trying to not feel guilty about enjoying it. I'm also trying to not feel guilty about wanting to write fic where Kaiba worships Atem. But I don't think I'm quite ready to write kink yet, so I hope you enjoy this instead.
> 
> EDIT 12/16/17:  
> Bumping up the rating to M because I started writing a second chapter. Yay. I'll probably edit it tomorrow and try to post it soon.


	2. Acceptance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kaiba wants Atem to step on him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally mustered up the courage to actually write smut. I wouldn't consider Pride my primary ship, but there's been so much good Pride due to Pridecember that I felt inspired to contribute.
> 
> Hope you enjoy!

If Kaiba wasn’t sure how he had ended up drunkenly dueling Atem, he definitely had no idea how he had ended up on his knees on the floor of his dining room, looking up into Atem’s gleaming violet eyes. Belatedly, he wished he had remembered to take off his five-thousand dollar suit before he and Atem had decided to get drunk and play analog Duel Monsters at three in the morning, but the thought was brief. Perhaps he’d be out of his clothes soon, anyway. The thought made him blush.

Atem grinned, clearly noticing the flush on Kaiba’s face and realizing it wasn’t just the aftereffects of alcohol. He knelt in front of the CEO and lifted Kaiba’s chin gently with his fingers. Kaiba let out a small groan as Atem’s warm hands ghosted across his face. 

“Kaiba,” said Atem playfully, “the floor is where servants belong.”

“Yes, Ph-pharaoh,” Kaiba said with a stutter, and cursed himself internally for not speaking clearly. What was it about this man that made him forget all of Gozaburo’s lessons in command and leadership? Something about Atem made Kaiba want to kiss his feet and then have Atem step on him in his heeled, shiny boots. Something about this kingly man made Kaiba want to be his servant.

With growing horror, Kaiba felt blood begin to pool in his groin, and he could stand it no longer. His lips trembled as he bent down and kissed the tip of the Pharaoh’s shoes.

“Why, Kaiba,” Atem purred, leaning in close to Kaiba’s flushed face, “I was not aware that you wanted to worship me.”

Fuck, fuck, fuck! Kaiba screamed internally, but his traitorous mouth instead said “yes, my Pharaoh,” in a tone dripping with adoration that disgusted him. Atem released his chin and stood up; his pose so noble that Kaiba was rendered speechless.

“Before we continue, however, I must ask of you, is this acceptable to you,” Atem said suddenly, his tone serious. Kaiba, not trusting his voice, nodded, his throat feeling thick with emotion. 

“Yu-Atem,” he coughed to cover his mistake, “I am yours tonight.” 

Kaiba’s ears reddened, and he continued in a softer but slightly frantic tone, “Pharaoh, please, step on me!” 

Atem smiled widely again, and lifted his left boot, the buckles and chains clinking together softly. Slowly, he brought his foot down on Kaiba’s back, forcing the taller man onto all fours. Kaiba moaned loudly at the pressure from the Pharaoh’s heeled boot digging gently into his (five thousand dollar suit!) back. 

“Harder, please,” gasped Kaiba, and Atem removed his foot entirely. 

“Ah, ah, ah,” he admonished the CEO, gleefully taking in the sweat dripping down his hair. “That is hardly the proper way to address your Pharaoh.” Kaiba groaned again, and prostrated himself before his king.

“Please...my Pharaoh, your Majesty, please step on me once again,” he gasped, feeling tears prick at his eyes. Why was he crying? He wasn’t sad. He was...happy? He was filled with an emotion he couldn’t quite name. The heeled boot once again forced his body even closer to the ground, with more force this time. Kaiba moaned again. His pants were starting to become uncomfortable. 

Luckily, Atem seemed to notice, because he moved his foot again and crooked a finger imperiously at Kaiba. 

“Remove your jacket,” said Atem, and Kaiba felt tears at his eyes again. His pants….his pants….he wanted them gone, not the jacket! But the pride laced through Atem’s tone compelled Kaiba to obedience, and without leaving the floor, he carefully removed his suit jacket and placed it to the side. 

“Please, Pharaoh,” he whispered, God, he was so embarrassed! What this man did to him was absolutely abhorrent. Seto Kaiba took orders from no one. He certainly did not beg! And yet here he was, begging this smug, short, three-thousand year old man to relieve the pressure of his tight leather pants.

At the same time, that was a good thought…

“Please, let me cum in my pants,” he finished weakly, eyes hopeful. Atem smiled and lifted his foot once again and stepped on Kaiba’s back once again, with even more force than before. Kaiba moaned loudly, feeling himself get close to the edge. The man wasn’t even touching him directly and he was about to cum!

“Seto Kaiba,” said the Pharaoh, the most evil grin yet gracing his handsome face, “I order you to cum in your pants.”

“Pharaoh-!” Kaiba let out one last moan before he could hold back no longer.

It definitely wasn’t about winning at all.


	3. Comfort

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Atem cleans up Kaiba after their game.

Shortly after their rendezvous, Kaiba had fallen unconscious (asleep or drunk, Atem was unsure), so Atem went to look for a staff member who could help him.

Luckily, he had been able to find Isono, who hadn’t been far away. He doubted he would have been able to find Kaiba’s bedroom, or even lift the gangly duelist on his own.

“Isono, please help me carry him to his room,” said Atem in a hushed voice. The manservant nodded and gently lifted his charge in his arms. The young CEO’s hair flopped in his face, and Atem reached up to brush the bangs to the side. The hair was as stubborn as its owner though, and it flopped right back. Atem quickly realized the futility of it and followed Isono to Kaiba’s bedroom.

Isono deposited Kaiba in the center of the large bed and saluted Atem silently before leaving and closing the door behind him. Atem went to the bathroom and collected some towels and damp washcloths before returning. Kaiba was sprawled out on the bed, breathing gently. His eyes fluttered open slowly.

“Kaiba, is it all right if I help clean you?” Atem asked quietly and carefully. He wasn’t sure how drunk Kaiba was, but he did seem to be conscious.

Thankfully, Kaiba nodded his head slowly, and lifted a finger to point at a dresser next to the bed. Atem explored the drawers and found several identical pairs of white silk boxers monogrammed with the KC logo in black folded neatly inside one. The other drawer contained several identical sets of pajamas with tiny cartoon Blue-Eyes White Dragons on them. Atem’s mouth quirked upwards in the tiniest of smiles to avoid laughing aloud.

“You are quite the organized man, Kaiba- _sama_ ,” he said instead, his voice light and teasing.

“Shut up, Atem,” whispered the CEO. “Just help me with these pants.” There was no malice or mocking in the low voice though, only exhaustion and the remnants of pleasure. If Atem didn’t know him better, he might have said the man was relaxed.

Carefully, Atem removed Kaiba’s leather pants and underwear and wiped him down with the damp washcloth. Next, Atem rubbed down Kaiba’s torso and long legs with the the large fluffy towels. He then gently worked those long legs into the KC boxers, and then lastly a pair of Blue-Eyes pajama pants. Kaiba muttered sleepily and Atem was surprised to see a small smile grace the man’s features.

Atem sat down on the bed and stroked Kaiba’s hair, murmuring softly in Arabic. The CEO appeared to be unconscious once again, and Atem smiled at how vulnerable and delicate he looked, still wearing his black turtleneck from work and now clad in cartoon dragon pants. Atem tucked the covers up to Kaiba’s chin and turned to leave, when a cold hand grasped his hand and he heard a low whisper.

“Stay.”

Startled, Atem whirled around. Kaiba’s eyes were heavy with sleep, but Atem heard the question in his voice disguised as a command. Atem smiled and squeezed the CEO’s thin hand. He climbed into the bed and wrapped his arms around Kaiba, who immediately let out a contented sigh.

As Atem began to drift off to sleep, he heard a rough voice whisper in his ear.

“I win, Pharaoh.”

Atem smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just think Kaiba would be furious if he slept in jizzy clothes. I know it happens in fic sometimes, but in my headcanon he absolutely would never do that. And I think Atem would understand that, and want to help. But that's just me. If you have other opinions I wouldn't mind hearing them :3
> 
> Anyway , I just wanted to add some light fluff here to finish things up. Probably won't add any more to this work, though I might come back to it and change some things around in the future. Hope you enjoyed my first foray into Prideshipping smut and comfort!


End file.
